justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Black Widow
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = VIP November 14, 2014 Community Remix |nogm = 4 |dg = (Classic) / (VIP) |alt = VIP ( ) Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Maroon Red (VIP) |pictos = 223 |dura = 3:30 |nowc = BlackWidow |perf = VIP Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla |from = album }}Rita Ora ve Iggy Azalea tarafından "Black Widow" ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kadındır. O kırmızı ve mor bir örümcek. Mor bir elbise giymiş ve elbisesini örten neon mavi ağlar var. Neon mavi ağları şarkının bazı zamanlarında aydınlanır. Bacakları ve topukları, üzerlerinde örümcek ağları varmış gibi görünmek için dantel ile kaplanmıştır. Parlak mor bir dantel maske takıyor, uzun saçları var ve açık mavi bir eldiven giyiyor. Renk şeması, korodan sonra siyah ve bordodan (sarı ağlarla) siyah olarak değişir. Arka Plan Arka plan, mor ve sarı renkte parlayan siyah ve mavi örümcek ağlarıyla doludur. Arka plan rengi, dansçı bordoya döndükten sonra değişir, siyah ve beyaza döner ve beyaz renkte parlar. Sağ köşenin altında bir ay var. Rita Ora koroyu söylemeye başlamadan önce karanlık bir manzaraya dönüşür ve dansçı arka planda siyah-beyaz olarak görünür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: İki elinizi de sağa doğru kaydırın. Gold Move 3: Sağ bacağınızı yukarı kaldırırken her iki elinizi de fırlatın. Blackwidow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 Blackwidow gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game Blackwidow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blackwidow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Black Widow , tanıtım ve fragmanlarında görünmesine rağmen, şarkı şu anda servis için mevcut değil. Galeri Game Files Blackwidow cover generic.png|''Black Widow BlackWidowVIP.png|''Black Widow'' (Smosh V.I.P.) Blackwidow cover albumcoach.png| album coach blackwidow cover albumbkg.png| album background blackwidow cover@2x.jpg| cover 203.png|Avatar 200203.png|Golden avatar 300203.png|Diamond avatar Blackwidow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blackwidow_jd2015_menu.png|''Black Widow'' on the menu Blackwidow jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Blackwidow_jd2015_score.png| score screen (Classic) Blackwidow gameplay.png| gameplay (Classic) Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png| Gameplay ( VIP) Promotional Images Blackwidow announcement.jpg|Announcement black widow just dance.jpg 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg Black widow 170211.gif|Gameplay Beta Elements Black Widow Beta Mashup Proof.PNG|Proof of a scrapped Mashup Behind the Scenes brief-black-widow-copy 800.jpg|Concept art Others Blackwidow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Blackwidow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta routine with the blue version of the dancer at this stage in the routine dancerextractionbackw.PNG|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora Black Widow (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (US) Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Black Widow (Just Dance VIP) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Black Widow - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (20)Black Widow -Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora 五星评价 'Others' Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow (Smosh VIP) 5 Stars (HD) Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora COMMUNITY REMIX JUST DANCE 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Black Widow es:Black Widow ru:Black Widow tl:Black Widow en:Black Widow Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Iggy Azalea Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları